


Miscarriage

by BlueBamboo4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Adult Content, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Service Dogs, Smut, Suicide Attempt, ereri, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBamboo4/pseuds/BlueBamboo4
Summary: This is a heavy story so if you DON"T LIKE ANGST , DON"T READ!! Updates every Saturday. Also on wattpad under same nameEren has a miscarriage which Levi blames on him and leaves.Eren goes into a deep depression and needs help from Hanji and Erwin to survive.Years later when Levi comes back to apologize, he doesn't realize how depressed he made Eren.Is it too late for him to mend things?





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person Pov  
-

Eren and Levi had been together for five years now, Happily married and trying for a baby. Since Eren is an omega he is able to conceive and luckily he had just gotten pregnant. Levi was ecstatic and even cried with joy when Eren told him that they were having a baby. 

Three months later Levi was away on a business trip when Eren called him in a panic, saying that he was bleeding. Levi planned to come home the next night after he had called Hanji and she told him that it could be serious. What he wasn't expecting was to arrive at the hospital to Eren sitting in bed staring at his hands in his lap and silently crying before hearing the worst news of his life from Hanji, 

“I'm so sorry Levi, but Eren had a miscarriage and won't be able to have children anymore. We had to give him a hysterectomy because he had a small tumor that developed with the baby causing complications. I'll leave you two alone”

Levi pov  
-

The first thing that I thought was that it was Eren's fault. I was selfish but i was so upset that I couldn't think clearly and instead of comforting Eren I yelled at him.

“How dare you!!”

Eren looked shocked as he looked up at me

“What?”

“you heard me Eren! This is your fault! You killed our child Eren and you have nothing to say?! You know how badly I wanted kids and you screwed everything up! I knew you were always just a fuck up!!”

He was crying even more now as he tries to speak through the tears

“But...I… I didn't ... I tried…”

“You tried what?!! You never took care of yourself and look what happened!! I can't even look at you anymore, I'm done!!”

I turned away and stormed out of the hospital back to our apartment that I had bought to pack my stuff while leaving a note for Eren

Eren,  
You can keep the apartment. I'm leaving. I'll send you the divorce papers soon  
-Levi

I drove 40 mins to my house just outside the downtown area. (Levi owns several houses and apartments since he's rich) 

At that point I vowed to forget about Eren which was hard since Hanji had called me 50 times in the last hour, probably to scold me but i was so upset that I didn't answer and decided it's probably best if I just stay away from her for a while too. 

Eren Pov  
-

After Levi stormed out i was so mad at myself and at him that i started crying even harder and hyperventilating until Hanji ran in and helped me breathe again,

“Eren? What happened? Where's Levi?”

I slowly explained what happened, and when I was done, she immediately grabbed her phone and left a bunch of nasty messages for Levi about how grateful he should be for me, but I was still so upset that when she left to get me a blanket i grabbed the sweatpants and hoodie that Hanji had brought me for when i could be released in two days. I put the clothes on, and put my hood up before walking out of the hospital avoiding eye contact with any nurses so they would just think i was a visitor. 

I tried not to limp since i still had staples in my stomach which hurt like a son of a bitch, but soon all my pain would be gone. Not only did my body hurt, but my heart did too. When an Alpha rejects an Omega it’s painful for the omega way more than it is for the Alpha. After they had mated then it is extremely painful for the Omega if the Alpha leaves. 

Once i was outside i walked into the park down the street which had a river through it. By the time I got there I was out of breath and about to double over from the pain of my incision and soul.

I had just enough energy to climb over the small railing. Looking down into the rushing water i was ready to end all my pain and make Levi's life easier without me when someone grabbed me. I was so cold and hurt that I passed out before I could fight the person off and jump. The last thing I saw was blonde hair before everything went black.

All I felt was pain physically and mentally. My body hurt from the surgery and my mind hurt from my mates abandonment. Like I said a mates rejection or abandonment doesn't kill the other, but it does make them extremely vulnerable, reckless, and broken. I didn't care if I never woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Timeskip  
-

It has been 2 years since I woke up in the hospital with Hanji there to explain that her husband Erwin had found and saved me after she had called him in a panic explaining that I had run away from the hospital. 

Now I was living in their guest bedroom since I couldn't take the pain of living in Levi's apartment and Hanji wanted me to move in so she could watch over me. I had gotten a job at a cafe only a few blocks away from our house. I didn't have to deal with customers though, my job was just making the pastries and stocking the shelves in the back. I had the day off and mostly worked at night or in the evening, since some guy named Connie baked in the early morning so I only had to take over for him later on in the day. He owned the cafe with Sasha who always had a snack in her hand. 

Today was my day off as well as Hanjis so she decided that she wanted to take me to the pet store. She wants me to get a dog, but I guess we'll see. It would be nice to have some company during the day. 

We walked into the store and were greeted by a tall man with hazel eyes and brown hair. 

“Hey Hanji how are you doing? Who's This with you today?”

She excitedly answered him,

“Hi Matt!! I'm doing great, this is Eren he's been living with us for a while.”

She pushed me in front of her, “Eren this is Mathew”

We shook hands, 

“please, call me Matt. It’s nice to meet you Eren.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.”

Hanji started walking towards the back as she started talking to Matt

“So, Matt you remember the service dog that you just finished training?”

I was a little surprised to hear “service dog” since i thought that we were just here for a regular puppy. 

“Yeah his name is Titan and he is a pitbull lab mix.” Matt said,  
“Perfect!” Hanji yelled

Matt opened a kennel and a black and white pit lab mix came walking out. 

Matt taught us all the commands he knows and what he has been trained to do already, such as hold me down when I have a panic attack or try to self-harm and to alert someone if anything like fainting happens.

“AWWW!! LOOK HOW CUTE HE IS!! DON’T YOU JUST LOVE HIM EREN?!” Hanji yelled

“Yeah he’s cute.”

“Then, it’s settled we’ll get him.”

Two months later  
-

Eren pov 

I had been doing a lot better with Titan around since he helped stop me when i wanted to self-harm when I panicked. Today Hanji asked to go to the cafe and get her a coffee as if she didn’t already have enough energy. I always went to the same cafe called, “Wall Maria Cafe.” I walked in with Titan by my side and noticed it was busier than usual today for some reason. After ordering i looked around for a place to sit and wait, when i saw Matt sitting at a table reading while sipping on a drink. He looked very invested in what he was reading so I didn't want to bother him but there was nowhere else to sit besides the table that he was sitting at. 

I quietly walked over and sat down across from him, hoping not to disturb him, but his eyes looked up from the book and lit up. It was weird to see someone excited to see me.

“OH, Hi Eren. I haven't seen you in a while. How’s titan treating you?”

“He’s great. How have you been?”

“Better than ever. I got transferred to a pet store closer to here as a manager so you might be seeing me around more often.”

“Oh, well congrats. that’s great” 

“Thanks. I told Hanji today as well and she invited me over for dinner, so I guess we’ll see each other tonight too.”

He looked down at his watch before closing his book and standing up.  
“Well i gotta finish running some errands, but i’ll see you tonight Eren.”

“Yeah see you”

He walked out and all I could think about was how nice he was to me. I had forgotten what that felt like, and it felt nice.

“COFFEE FOR EREN!” the barista yelled out.

I grabbed the coffee and walked a couple minutes back to the house, but right when I walked in I could smell Hanji already preparing dinner for tonight. Surprisingly, she destroys everything she touches besides food; she is an amazing cook. I let Titan into the backyard after taking his vest off and then walked into the kitchen. 

“Hi Hanji.”

“Oh hi Eren! How was your date with Matt?”

“UH what.. Well how did you know I saw Matt? And it wasn’t a date! I just saw him there and you know.. We just chatted.”

“I have eyes everywhere Eren.” Hanji said 

“Whatever, I'll be in my room if you need me.” 

I walked upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me after Titan slipped in and layed on my bed. I layed next to him and put on a playlist I had on my phone while I stared up at the ceiling just thinking about everything. My hands placed lightly on my stomach. I felt my breath increase and started to feel anxious as Levi entered my mind. Titan sat up and moved closer to lay on my chest to help slow my breathing. I waited till my breathing went back to normal and I had calmed down and decided that a nap would best for now. As I'm falling asleep my phone rings but i just wait till it stops and cuddle closer to Titan as we both fall asleep. 

It turned out great that i didn’t see who was calling. I would have had a severe panic attack knowing this person was trying to call for some reason.

Incoming Call   
Levi


	3. Chapter 3

Eren woke up the next morning still in his bed with Titan. He checked his phone and immediately felt sick when he saw that Levi had called him. He didn’t even remember having him programmed in his phone still, It had been so long since he had talked to Levi. As he was mindlessly staring at his phone, Hanji walked in after a small knock. Eren looked up with misty eyes to which Hanji sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug,

“Oh, baby what’s wrong?” 

He just kept crying as he explained through his tears that he got a call from Levi.

“Did you answer?” 

He shook his head

“Okay, don’t worry sweetie, he won’t bother you again I promise.”

“Okay”

Hanji held Eren until he was asleep and let Titan into the yard. It made her so sad to see the red, puffy eyes of Eren and the tears on his pillow. She made sure he was really asleep before shutting his door and stepping out onto the back patio to dial Levi’s number. 

After a few rings he picked up and immediately started talking,

“Hanji before you say anything i need to see Eren. I know i hurt him but..”

She interrupted him

“Hurt him?! You destroyed him, He was already having a rough week, but seeing your call just sent him ten steps back, Levi!! You have no right to call him. If you have something to say you call me, not the boy you abandoned!! I don’t know if you know this but rejection is the worst thing you can do to someone you marked and bonded with. No other alpha is gonna take him because you marked him, and he physically hurts all the time!!!! He just made a new friend after years of isolation because I forced him to!! He even has a service dog now because he’s hurt himself too many times when he has a panic attack or is left alone. I’ve lost count of how many times he’s tried to take his own life!! And when i called you when you first left him you ignored me, so you have no right to try to call him now.”

There were a few moments of silence

“Hanji”

“You know what Levi i can’t listen to what you want to say right now. I’ll hear you out later but not now.”

She hung up on him before he could say anything else and went inside to check on Eren who was still curled up in his bed while tightly hugging the blankets on his bed. Titan had come in early and curled up by his legs to watch over him as he slept.

3 Weeks Later

Hanji was worried about Eren since he hadn’t left his room in those 3 weeks after Levi called. He barely ate and wouldn’t talk to Hanji anymore. She was constantly checking on him and Erwin tried talking to him as well, but he wouldn’t talk to him either. Titan only left his side to get excersice and to eat for a few hours and then would return to his side. 

Hanji called Matt to see if he could help and he came over as fast as he could. He was standing in their living room as Hanji explained what had happened with Levi in the past and what was happening to Eren now.

He gently knocked on the door, getting no answer. He slowly walked in and sat next to Eren on his bed.

“Hey buddy it’s me Matt”

Eren sat up and looked at him before leaning into him and scooting over. Matt pulled him closer and layed down next to him.

After an hour he heard Eren say into his shirt.

“No one will love me again.”

Matt looked down at him, “That’s not true, Eren. I know that you had a rough past but that’s in the past now. Anyone would be stupid to dwell on that when you are such an amazing person.”

Eren sniffled, “You don’t understand. I’m marked. No one wants a claimed omega. Even if I'm not with him now. He called me and I didn't answer but i thought of everything I did. I ruined his life and…”

Matt interrupted, “ Eren you didn’t ruin his life. You made it better, but because of something you had no control over he ruined your life.”

Eren was quiet for awhile before saying, 

“I just want to go back, to when my life was okay.” 

He fell asleep

2 weeks later

Hanji was worried about Eren after the first time Matt visited him, Eren wouldn’t talk to him anymore but he would still accept cuddles and comfort from him. Titan helped him through the many panic attack and urges to harm himself that he had that week and neither Hanji or Erwin could get him out of his room no matter how hard they tried.

Hanji decided that it might be time to call Levi. Of course he caused this but maybe what he was gonna tell Eren could calm him down. Just so there is no mystery or anxiety for Eren about what Levi might have wanted to tell him. She asked him to meet her at Maria cafe at noon and called Matt over to stay with Eren while she was away and Erwin was at work. 

Once she arrived at the cafe, she saw Levi sitting in the corner sipping his usual cup of tea. He looked well put together and his outfit was a pristine white button up tucked into black jeans as usual. His hair hadn’t changed and he still drank out of his cup in an unusual way. 

Hanji sat down across from him and waited for him to speak.

“Hey, Hanji, i know that you hate me for abandoning Eren and I hate myself too but at the time I wasn't thinking. I was an asshole and dumbass and if you never forgive me that’s fine. But, just know that i love Eren. I haven’t even dated anyone else because no one compares.”

“Why did you call him?”

“I called to tell him that it wasn’t his fault and i was being stupid and neglecting his feelings. And i was gonna ask for his forgiveness.”

“Why now? Instead of years ago when he really needed you?”

Levi paused and looked down at his tea

“Well…. I honestly couldn’t work up the courage till now. I stared at his number all the time but couldn’t make up my mind on what I would say or do. I knew that after what i said he would probably be so pissed with me that calling him would just upset him more so I waited and waited till I thought it had been enough time.”

It was quiet for a minute as Hanji took a sip of the coffee she had ordered and clenched her fists in rage, before calming down and speaking.

“Levi. you are the dumbest person I've ever known. What you did to Eren did destroy him, especially after marking him. He was doing better. I’m gonna be honest with you. I got him a service dog to help with the panic attacks and self harming,”

Levi looked sad and just stared down at his cup of tea.

“He made a new friend named Matt who sold us the dog, he was getting happier, he even had a job. But, he had a bad day and the next morning saw that you called and now he won’t leave his room. Titan, his dog, is always on duty helping him through his anxiety and stopping him from harming himself, although he did get a few cuts in before Titan pinned him down. The only person he lets in his room is Matt, who he also won’t talk to anymore. If this continues I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put him in inpatient care if he won’t let me help him by the end of this week. He is more depressed than I've seen him in a long time, and you know how depressed he was when we both met him. He relapsed harder than i imagined he would. So, no, it has not been enough time and will never be enough time. I suggest if you want to apologize, do it in person and do it now. But, if you do come over you better tell me first so I can prepare Eren and see if he even wants to talk to you.”

Hanji got up and left before Levi could say anything and headed home to see if Eren would talk to her today or even just let her sit with him.

When she walked in she saw Eren standing in the middle of the living room wrapped in a blanket, staring at the ground. Hanji left her bag by the door and walked over to him, approaching slowly to see if he was injured or if she could see anything wrong with him.

“Eren? Sweetie, are you okay?” 

He looked up with dark circles under his eyes and looked like he was searching for what to say. Hanji saw that and asked him another question.

“Where’s Matt?”

“Um.. I made him leave. Since i just wanted to talk to you.”

“Ok, what is it you wanted to talk about.”

There was silence for a while

Finally Eren responded, “I'm sorry for all the stress I probably put you through. Can we spend the day together tomorrow, i… just wanna… not be alone and thinking about…. Everything.”

Hanji pulled Eren toward her and hugged him as tight as she could. She kissed the top of his head and whispered.

“Of course, sweetheart. You haven’t caused me stress at all, I’ve just been a little worried about you. You can always talk to me okay? I love you, Eren. don't forget that.”

“ Thanks.I love you too Hanji”

A/N: I love writing mama Hanji. 😄 anyway hope you all are enjoying! next week will be a very calm/fluff chapter update. see ya then


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Hanji and Erwin both took the day off and stayed home to watch movies and make popcorn with Eren.

It was the first time in a while that they had seen Eren smile and laugh. Hanji was so glad that Eren had asked to spend time with them instead of staying in his room any longer. They had watched comedians on netflix and all the disney movies they owned when Erwin suggested that they go get ice cream from a stand that was always in the park by their house.

They all walked to the park which was only 2 minutes away. Hanji brought a blanket for them to sit on the grass together and Erwin brought Titan’s favorite toy, frisby. Hanji laid the blanket down on the grass under a large oak tree so they could have shade to relax in. They all sat down with their ice cream cones and talked about things that had happened recently. Hanji explained how she almost set her lab on fire for the millionth time and got a lecture from her boss. 

After the ice cream was gone and they had shared all their stories, Erwin played fetch with Titan while Eren laid his head on Hanji’s lap and rested his eyes while she ran her hand through his hair. The wind rustled the leaves in the tree above them as well as the grass around them. It was not too hot outside and a cool breeze was blowing, making it the perfect weather to just relax outside and forget about the troubles that life had brought their family these past years.

By the time Eren had woken from his nap and Titan was tuckered out, the sun was setting over the park casting bright oranges and pinks onto the clouds above them. 

They packed up and headed home before it got too dark. Eren immediately fell asleep for the night after Hanji tucked him in and he had his first good sleep in days.

The next few days were perfect as well. Eren was doing much better, and even went on walks around the neighborhood with Matt and Titan most days. They talked about the adventures Matt had at his work with some of the animals. 

One morning Eren even walked with Titan to the mall nearby and walked around for a while. When Hanji got home he was so excited to tell her how much progress he had made. He had left the house and went in public by himself without being afraid of the social interactions that could occur. The only time something happened is when he heard a couple kids arguing over something stupid. He couldn’t stand the sound of arguing. But, Titan noticed his panic and guided him to a bench away from the commotion and waited for him to calm down before he let Eren stand up and continue walking. 

One slight panic was a huge accomplishment compared to the multiple he would have before, if he left the house by himself for too long. Hanji congratulated him and Erwin was overjoyed at the progress he made. They celebrated over dinner and Eren thanked them for being such a great family to him. 

Hanji was about to say something heartfelt when Erwin spoke up, which surprised them both. 

“ I know I usually let Hanji do the speeches, but i am very proud of you Eren. no matter what you do, through progress and relapse we will be here for you. You have always been our son and we will always love you more than anything.”

Hanji was full on sobbing and pulled them both into a group hug. Eren just let himself relax in their arms and savor the moment of peace and happiness while it lasted.

Which of course would only be another week or so, but for now he was loved and forgot about his problems.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanji was downstairs arguing with Levi. practically screaming at him about his mistakes, she kept interrupting him when he tried to tell his side of the story or apologize. Eren stood there watching as they yelled over each other and back and forth. Eren interrupted saying he wanted to hear what Levi had to say, when Hanji looked at him with a betrayed look and started to yell at him how he needed to stay out of it. He looked at Levi but saw anger in his eyes as well. He immediately started crying as they both told him how wrong he was. 

They stepped forward as he stepped backward. Each step made him feel smaller and smaller until he took one more step back to find the kitchen around them turned into a cliff. He fell backward as darkness overtook his vision and Hanji and Levi disappeared. He tried to scream but his voice came out as a whisper and he could feel the oxygen around him disappearing. He was falling and couldn’t breath. His throat felt sore as he suddenly heard a loud ringing in his ears and …….

The peace will always be destroyed. Eren knew it was coming but just didn't know when.  
It has been about a week since Eren was doing better, but now he was having a nightmare that really scared him. Especially when he woke up in a sweat and was hyperventilating. His door was closed but he could hear Hanji and Levi arguing about something downstairs. He slowly stood up and backed into the corner of his room and slid down the wall, covering his ears, rocking back and forth and whispering.

“No, no, no, stop it, no no”

This slowly got louder and louder. Luckily Titan immediately knew that he couldn’t calm him down in this situation and started barking at the door to alert Hanji of a serious problem. There were no locks on any of the doors, so Hanji burst in and saw Eren curled in a ball. Levi had followed behind her, since she suddenly ran upstairs when the dog barked. He wanted to know what was going on, but did not expect to see Eren in such a frightened and panicked state. He looked around the room and saw multiple harnesses and vests for the dog hanging up that all said, “ service dog” “do not pet” “working.” he realized this was the dog Hanji told him she got for Eren.

The dog was sitting next to Eren and putting its paw on his knee and trying to distract Eren. Hanji bent down in front of him and reached out, but her touch made him scream bloody murder so she retracted her hand and tried talking to him, but he continued screaming. Levi had never seen him so panicked before. He had seen small panic attacks but not at this level. He was shocked at how much worse it was, than he had expected. 

Levi only knew one way to calm him down. It was called a grounding technique, which he learned from Eren’s old Counselor. He approached Eren and knelt down in front of him, ignoring Hanji’s angry glances toward him.

“Eren… listen to me.”

Eren got quieter but continued panicking, Levi knew he was listening so he continued. 

‘“ Describe to me where you are right now”

“Im ...no….im in….. My room” 

Levi smiled, 

“Good, now what’s in your room?”

“There is….. Me”

“Good what else?”

Eren’s breathing was noticeably slower. And had moved his hands away from his ears. 

“My bed”

“Great, now what are some things you hear?”

It was silent for a few seconds.

“I...I hear the ac ...and ...my breathe”

“Now feel your hands.”

He put his hands in front of him, with his eyes still closed and traced the lines on his palms. Levi reached out and slowly touched his hands, to which Eren took and traced Levi’s palms until he was breathing steadily and was now sitting criss crossed in the corner. Hanji watched silently, and amazed at how fast Levi calmed him down from the worst panic attack she had seen of his. 

Titan still had his paw on Eren’s knee and was watching Levi as he was ready to put himself between the two if he did anything to harm Eren. 

Luckily that didn’t happen, as Eren simply calmed down and then passed out from all the stress.

Timeskip  
-

Hanji looked at Levi as they sat on the couch and waited for Eren to wake up. 

“Levi… just because you helped Eren right now does not mean i trust you yet.”

“I understand.” he replied

Once Eren had woken up Titan guided him downstairs and stayed by his side eyeing Levi just as he had done before. Hanji looked up and smiled at Eren who kept his eyes on Titan since he didn’t want to look anyone in the eyes. He sat on the couch and Titan laid across his lap. He mumbled something so quietly that no one heard him, so Hanji asked him to repeat it. 

“What was that sweety?”

Eren repeated, 

“I’m sorry.”

Levi inquired this time, 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Eren hugged Titan as he nuzzled up to him,

“Im sorry, i lost it.”

Hanji and Levi looked confused. They didn’t understand what he was talking about. Hanji thought maybe he lost his phone or wallet or something, but this would be an odd time to bring up something so trivial. 

“Lost what, Eren? Maybe we can help you find it.” Hanji inquired

“ It’s no use… It’s gone and it’s my fault. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about Eren? What did you lose?” Levi asked

“I’m sorry.” 

He looked at them with a dead stare. No tears on his cheeks, only because he was too tired to cry, and responded,

“I lost our baby”

He curled up into a tighter ball on the couch as Levi was the one to cry this time, not because he was upset but because he felt guilty for putting Eren through so much trauma.

“Eren, like i said you have nothing to be sorry for. I was an asshole to you and overreacted. The next day I felt so bad for what i said that i drove back to the hospital and paced around outside for hours. I thought you wouldn’t want to see me, so I left. I went to therapy a couple months ago because I was so depressed and angry all the time, and even my therapist told me what a dumbass I was. I’m here because…. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to support you. I know you suffered more than I did and im sorry for that. Eren Jaeger, i still love you with all my heart. I want to ask for your forgiveness, of course I don't expect immediate forgiveness, but i hope we can at least be friends again. None of this is your fault. I should have been there to support you.”

“Levi?”

“Yes?”

“Can you stay with me tonight? Just until I fall asleep, please?”

“Of course.”

That night Eren fell asleep wrapped in Levi’s arms with Titan at the foot of his bed. He had the most peaceful sleep he had had in years. No nightmares, no cold, and no loneliness.


	6. Chapter 6

_ **A/N-- I forgot to explain this but the way that soulmates find each other is that when an omega goes into heat, they release pheromones that only the soulmate can smell. And after a long period of time your soulmate can change if that person has died or moved on for whatever reason.** _

When Eren woke up he didn’t see Levi next to him and questioned if it was all a dream. He sat there staring at his hands in his lap until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

“ Good morning.”

He looked up to see Levi in a plain black t-shirt tucked into black slacks being held up by a brown belt. His outfit was tight in all the right places and Eren couldn’t help but stare at his biceps and perfectly brushed hair. Levi was sipping tea and immediately realized how Eren was looking at his lips against the cup, lost in thought.

“ See something you like Eren?”

He chuckled as Eren blushed before getting out of bed and headed to his closet. Levi gave him privacy and was about to enter the kitchen to help Hanji finish making breakfast when the front door opened and some stranger walked in.

“Hanji?”

She replied,

“In the kitchen!”

Matt took off his shoes and looked up to see Levi standing there.

“UH, Hanji, who is this?”

“Oh, Matt this is Levi!”

Matt got a look of anger in his eyes and walked up to Levi, grabbing him by the shirt making him drop his cup of tea on the ground which shattered as he yelled,

“What the fuck are you doing here?! You hurt Eren more than you could even imagine! Just looking at you makes me want to punch the shit out of you!”

Levi just looked at him and smirked before twisting Matt’s arm and bringing him to the ground. Matt countered by quickly landing a punch on his jaw before they heard Eren yell.

“STOP!! STOP IT!!! STOP!!”

They both looked over to see Eren with clenched fists with Titan snarling at them both while leaning against Eren’s legs. They stood up and dusted themselves off only to be pushed aside by Hanji.

“Alright boys, lets not upset Eren anymore. Now everyone sit down at the table while I bring the food over here. If I hear any bickering or arguing around Eren i will not hesitate to kick both of your asses out of here.”

They were all quiet, and Hanji could see them roll their eyes

“AM I UNDERSTOOD!?” she repeated

“Yes ma'am.” they both said.

The rest of the morning was peaceful as they all talked about recent events. Eren was talking about the musician that he was obsessed with, Melanie Martinez, and her new album K-12. He was talking about how she was an artist who made songs that he related to and loved.

Hanji looked very content as she listened to Eren talk about something that made him so happy. It had been a while since he was relaxed enough to open up about something simple like a new album. She even noticed that as he was talking, he was also eating more than he had in months. Titan was laying down and was just as content as Hanji.

Timeskip  
-

Matt asked Eren if he wanted to go on a walk with him to the park nearby. This angered Levi but Hanji had to remind him that Eren didn't belong to him and was allowed to go places with friends of his.

As they walked toward the park with Titan, Eren was looking around at all the bright colors on the leaves as fall was approaching. Matt saw the wonder in his eyes and it instantly put a smile on his face.

"Is Fall your favorite season, Eren?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful. The air is nice and cool. It always takes my mind off of life."

Matt hummed in agreement. They arrived at the park and sat on a bench just taking in the sight around them.

"Hey, Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen. I can't make decisions for you, but do you think it's okay to let Levi back into your life so suddenly? I mean he marked you and then left and I just don't want to see you get hurt. He might do it again. I can't even stand looking at his face after knowing how much he hurt you. I mean, you're perfect and he was blind to that fact because of something you had no choice over."

Eren placed his hands on his stomach as he thought about what Matt was saying.

" Matt, I honestly don't know if im making the right choice or not. But, I really did miss Levi. He was and still is my first love. He helped me through a lot and I want to give him a second chance. For now we are just friends and it might stay like that for a while. I can't stand to be alone anymore. It hurts all the time to be away from your soulmate."

Matt seemed nervous as he replied.

"okay. I respect your choice. umm. but…. Do you know that ...uhh ...soulmates can actually change after a long period of time?"

"Yeah, Hanji told me about it one time. But, since I never have heats my senses are messed up so I wouldn't be able to tell if that's true unless I stopped taking suppressants. Which I refuse to do."

"Well…. Eren. If you do decide to go into heat then i hope i am your new soulmate."

Eren looked at him surprised.

"I have loved you since the moment I saw you Eren."

Matt put a hand on Eren cheek and leaned in. All time seemed to stop as their lips touched in a soft kiss. It lasts for a moment before Matt slowly pulled away to see a blushing Eren with wide eyes. The only thing Eren could say was,

"woah"

_ **A/N. Thank you guys for all the support so far. I really appreciate. hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. See ya next week. ♡** _


	7. Chapter 7

That night Eren was sitting at the dinner table with Hanji and Erwin. Levi had gone home to not intrude. Erwin noticed something was off with Eren as he was silently listening to Hanji ramble about some new science study.

“Eren? You okay?”

“Huh. uh yeah.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow,

“That doesn't sound like you were too sure.”

Eren set his fork down and sighed

“Well. I guess it would be good to talk to you guys. So ... today, Matt kissed me.”

Hanji gasped as Eren continued

“I don’t think i like him that way. I mean i’m still in love with Levi and I haven’t stopped suppressing my hormones and had a heat yet. Also, I don’t even know where or what Levi was doing these past years. I don’t know anything about anyone around me and it is kind of frustrating me and confusing the hell out of me!”

“Well,” Erwin said, “ It is okay to just be honest with Matt and tell him you don’t feel the same. I’m sure he would be perfectly fine just continuing to be friends. And as for Levi, he wants to be apart of your life again so why don’t you call him or talk to him and ask him. That grump can’t say no to you. I can tell that he wants to make it up to you somehow, and sharing his story could be step one.”

Hanji nodded in agreement,

“Yeah, Erwin is right. One step at a time with those two. Matt can wait, but speaking with Levi could help clear up some of the confusion. We will be here to help and make sure you can handle everything.”

Eren smiled,

“Hanji could you drive me to Levi’s place?”

“Of course.”

Before they left Eren texted Matt,  
Eren: hey. I need to talk to you. U free tomorrow @ 1?

Matt: Sure, we can meet at the park, if that works

Eren: perfect. See ya then.

Matt: see ya

Timeskip  
-

They arrived at Levi’s place and Eren hopped out of the car followed by Titan. He told Hanji that he would call here when he was done and headed toward Levi’s door. Eren stood at the door for a few minutes nervously debating if he wanted to do this or not. But it was too late he was already here.

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

He could hear footsteps approaching the door and the lock being turned. The door opened and there stood Levi in sweatpants and a plain t-shirt.

“Oh Eren. I didn’t expect to see you here so late. Come in.”

He walked toward the couch in the living room and sat down with Titan laying on the ground at his feet. As soon as they sat down a little white kitten came running toward Titan who looked uninterested. The kitten confidently started climbing and trying to play with the large dog who just watched this little creature.

Eren’s eyes lit up

“Awww. I didn’t know you had a kitten!”

“ Oh yeah. I got him a week ago. I was bored and decided to impulsively by a cat. Of course this one is a little trouble maker who isn’t afraid of anything. Which definitely keeps me on my toes.”

They watched them for a second before Levi inquired,

“So, what brings you here so late in the evening?”

“Oh, well, I wanted to talk to you. Or rather ask you something that’s been bothering me.”

“Ok”

“Um, I wanted to hear what happened to you when you left?”

“Well,” Levi paused,

“ I guess I’ll start with the night at the hospital.”

A/N: Sorry guys I love cliffhangers. Next Saturday will be an extra long chapter though, don't worry.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry for the day late upload I completely forgot. Anyway enjoy!

Flash back- Levi Pov

-

I had just left the hospital after I got the news that Eren had a miscarriage and a hysterectomy. I got in my car and slammed the door shut before hitting my fists on the steering wheel and yelling obscenities. I rarely lost my cool but I couldn’t help it; Eren and I had talked for years about having children. It’s all I ever wanted, a family. Not like the broken one that I had, with a mom who cared but a dad who didn’t give a fuck.

I drove to our apartment and packed up anything and decided to live in one of my houses I had close to the city. I later saw on Hanji’s Facebook that she had moved Eren in with her so I put the apartment up for rent and never wanted to go back to it, it held too many memories.

1 month later

-

The therapist I was seeing finally got the full story of how I left Eren and she told me what a dumbass I was. Not in those exact words but something similar. She was right, I blamed my mate for something he had no control over and probably ruined his life. I was an asshole to him and I didn’t deserve to have his forgiveness. I have to apologize though.

2 months later

-

Hanji won’t respond to my calls and I doubt Eren will answer for me. I would have to find a different way to contact Eren.

3 months later

-

I overheard Erwin in the office today telling a coworker that his son, Eren, had a job a Cafe. Erwin is also mad at me. For understandable reasons, so I had to eavesdrop. But, that’s all I needed to know. I cancelled the rest of my meeting that day and drove to the Cafe. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding so fast as I approached the door.

Before I went in I looked through the window and saw him. The chocolate brunette smiling while he worked. His eyes, the color of the ocean, shimmered in the light. He laughed at something a customer said and my stomach sank.

“ I can’t do this” I thought “He has his life together. He probably doesn’t even think about me anymore. I know how strong he is and he probably doesn’t want to be reminded of me.”

I slowly turned around and walked back to my car. I sat in my car just contemplating what I should do. Unfortunately, hours later Eren walked out and got in Hanji’s car. They drove off and I felt like a fool. Wasting a day sitting here worrying, when I should have talked to him. Maybe it would be best to just let him forget about me.

1 year 9 month later

-

I had a nightmare that Eren had died and no one had invited me to his funeral so I didn’t find until years later. I woke up in a panic and just decided to stay up for the rest of the night.

All this time and I still couldn’t stop thinking about Eren. I had to call him. He needs to know how sorry I am. I think about him everyday since, and It was obvious that I need to just man up and call him. I picked up my phone and waited for it to ring.

Ring

Ring

Ring

“You have reached the voice mailbox of eren..”

I hung up. Of course he wouldn’t want to talk to me.

The next day Hanji called and...you know the rest.

Present Day

-

“So that’s why I called you so many years later. I’m sorry” Levi said

It was quiet for a moment while Eren processed what Levi had just said.

…

…

…

….

“Levi…”

“Yes?”

“I just need to know one thing.”

“Ok”

“Do you still love me?”

Levi set his mug down and got up to sit next to Eren. He gently grabbed Eren’s hands and looked into his eyes

“Yes Eren, I still love you. I didn’t even date anyone when we were apart because my heart will always belong to you. I was an asshole to you, but I shouldn’t have been. Nothing was your fault, and I only put more stress on you. I realized that I don’t care if we never have children because as long as I'm with you, that’s all I need. I was trying to make a better family than the one I grew up with, but I realize now that I had that. You were my perfect husband and I threw that away like an idiot. So, maybe we can start again. If you would let me, I would love to take you on a date sometime. Doesn’t have to be soon, but just whenever you feel comfortable.”

Eren squeezed his hands.

“Thank you Levi. I still love you as well. I’ll let you know when I’m ready for that date.”

They looked down at Titan and saw the kitten sound asleep together against him.

Eren giggled before Levi suggested, “How about we watch a movie you can pick, and i’ll make us some tea and snacks. Eren smiled and felt genuinely happy.

“That sounds great”

A night with no worries before he talked to Matt tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren pov

-

Eren was on his way to talk to Matt about how he felt about him which was only a feeling of friendship. He was scared to confront Matt but confident that he would be able to take it fairly well. 

The park was pretty fairly busy which made Eren more comfortable. Matt was sitting at a bench in the park by some picnic tables. He had his phone out and was mindlessly scrolling through something. He loomed up as Eren approached with Titan and got excited.

"Hey Eren, What's up."

"Hey, Matt. nothing much i just wanted to talk to you about what you said the other day."

Matt nodded, 

"Before you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry for kissing you. I realized that I should have asked you if you liked me or not first. I just got a little too excited. But, I get the feeling you wanted to talk because you don't like me in that way. If so, that's ok. We can still be friends though."

Eren looked relieved.

"Thanks Matt. That's exactly why i wanted to talk to you. I don't love you but i do wanna be friends still."

They both felt more relaxed and just sat back now to catch up on life.

"So, Matt anything new happen lately."

"not really. we got a new brand of dog food in the store, but that's it. what about you."

"well, i talked to Levi yesterday and he explained where he was the past two years."

Eren wasn't looking at Matt, but if he was he would anger in his eyes at the mention of levi. 

"Levi and I talked for a while and so we are gonna be friends again. He asked me on a date and I think I'm gonna give him a second chance."

Matt quickly sat up and looked at Eren.

"What?!!"

" Well… yeah he is really sorey and."

Matt interrupted.

"He hurt you!"

"Yes.. but, he cares. and he's really sorry."

"Bullshit!!"

Eren looked shocked

"Matt!!"

"He's a monster and you're letting him back into your life?!!"

"he said."

Matt interrupted again

"he said sorry but that means nothing!!"

"Matt, why are you so mad?"

He stood up. 

"He fucked up your life. You cant tell me your stupid enough to let him back in. You are perfect and he'll ruin you again!! I won't let him do that!!"

he grabbed Eren's arm. Titan started barking and growling at Matt as he noticed how tense the energy was them.

"I need you to not be destroyed again."

"Matt, let go of me. You're hurting me."

Matt only got more upset and gripped his arm harder. Fortunately, for Eren a man that was reading nearby looked over when Titan barked. He walked over and stepped in front of Eren, surprising Matt. 

“Sir. I think you need to leave.”

Matt looked around and noticed multiple people looking over at them. Not wanting to cause a scene, he huffed and let go of Eren before turning to walk away. 

Eren sat at the bench in the park with the man who helped him while he called Hanji to come pick him up.

Hanji brought Eren home and immediately tried to call Matt. Eren went straight to his room. He didn’t answer so she called Levi to comfort Eren and hopefully she would be able to contact Matt to find out the hell was wrong with him. She had only known him as a perfect, nice, caring person so it surprised her to hear that he was aggressive toward Eren. And this pissed Hanji off. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Levi was very upset when Eren told them what happened. Levi had hurt Eren but now, his so called friend hurt him and Hanji was fuming. She walked outside and paced back and forth for a few minutes before turning to Levi who had followed her outside.

“Levi I need you to go talk to Matt for me because if I see him I might just actually kill him.”

Hanji had served in the Military when she was younger so she was very skilled in martial arts, so Levi had no doubt that she could do some serious damage to Matt if she wanted to. Levi knew that she might put Matt in the hospital in just a couple seconds so He got the pet store’s address and hoped that Matt would be working today. 

Haji stayed with Eren while Levi headed towards the store. He pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath to calm his rage before heading inside. The bell rang on the door as he walked in and the manager greeted him in a cheery voice.

“Hi, welcome in!”

He gave her a small polite smile before looking around for a second. Levi didn’t see Matt. He didn’t want to just come back everyday and check to see if that asshole was working so he headed back up to the counter to ask the manager a few questions. Unfortunately he couldn’t just ask for an employees address. Luckily he was wearing his usual white button up shirt with black suit pants so he looked professional enough to pull off his plan.

“Excuse me Ma’m is Mathew here today?”

“No, he was supposed to work today and yesterday but he didn’t show up.”

“Hmm, that’s what I thought might be the case. Well, I am detective Ackerman and I was sent to find this young man. His family has not heard from him in a while and I need to find him. Do you have his address.”

She looked worried and immediately pulled out a binder from under the counter.

“Oh wow. I hope he’s okay. I have him address and phone number in here with the rest of the employees. Um….. oh here it is!”

She flipped to a page with Mathew’s face and information on it. Levi took a photo of it and thanked the woman before headed back to his car and mapping to Matt’s house. He thanked god that the manager was too worried to ask to see his badge to confirm who he was, or else he wouldn’t have known where Matt lived. He only lived a couple blocks away so it took only a few minutes to get there. 

When he arrived he walked up the apartment door and loudly knocked a couple of times, but received no answer. Levi looked around to make sure no one was looking before twisted the doorknob. Luckily it was unlocked so He walked in to discover a dark and messy apartment. It disgusted him how dirty it was. There were dishes and dirty clothes everywhere. But, one thing he noticed was a pile of books spilling out of what seemed to be the bedroom. 

He quietly stepped over the mess in the front room and hesitantly, walked toward the open bedroom door. The books all seemed to be about Omegas and marking. What worried him the most is what he saw when he looked up at the desk and walls to see posters and photos covering them.

“Holy Shit!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A/N : Hi don’t worry this isn’t the end of this chapter. I did not’ update last week so I am going to extend this chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

Levi saw photo after photo of Eren. It dawned on him that Matt had been stalking Eren for over a year now, maybe longer. His stomach sank as he saw photos of Eren at the park or at stores and cafes. There were even photos taken through his bedroom window while Eren slept. 

He looked down at the desk and saw a journal which he picked up and opened to the first page.

_ Day 1 _

_ I found this beautiful boy at the park today. He takes my breath away. I need him to be mine, but he has a mark on his neck.  _

_ Day 2  _

_ I found where he lives. He lives with a couple who seem to be a doctor and a corporate worker. I will follow them soon to find out more _

_ Day 3 _

_ The woman is named Hanji. I followed her with the man named Erwin to a diner, they talked about Eren’s past alpha. That is his name by the way, Eren. beautiful. _

  
  


_ Day 4  _

_ I need to find a way to unmark Eren. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. I need him. _

Every page continued like this filled to the brim with information on Eren and research he was doing. Eventually the days stopped being number and the last entry seemed to be a plan. Levi flipped to the last page and read it.

  
  


_ Plan-  _

_ I have found out that if you burn a mark off of an omega the skin heals itself in a day and the Omega can be remarked. This will hurt the omega tremendously mentally and physically, but it is a small price to pay to make Eren mine. Levi has entered the picture so I need to dispose of him. Luckily, when I burn off the mark it hurts the other person way more. So Levi will suffer more than Eren. I will live with Eren in the warehouse I bought and he will love me and be mine.  _

Levi started panicking after reading this, but tried to stay calm. He took photos of the room and put grabbed the journal before running to his car and calling Hanji.

“Come on, come on. Pick up.”

He sped through the streets as Hanji answered. 

“Hey, how’d it go?”

He didn’t answer her question but instead asked one of his own,

“Hanji, where’s Eren?”

“Uh he’s upstairs in his room. Why, what’s wrong?”

“I can explain when I get there but i need you to take him to your lab in the basement and lock all the doors. Do not let anyone in. I have a key so I'll text you when i'm coming in.”

“Okay.”

She hung up and Levi focused on just getting there quickly. Luckily Haji didn’t question him anymore and just trusted him. 

He arrived to Erwin pulling into the driveway as well.

“Levi, what’s going on Hanji called and told me to get here fast.”

Levi looked rushed to just get inside.

“I’ll explain later.”

They saw that the front door was cracked open and it looked like someone had broken the lock. Erwin reached into his waistband to pull out a handgun that he thankfully always kept on him and Levi nodded to him as they walked inside slowly and quietly, expecting the worst but hoping for the best. 

The door slowly swung open as they walked into the house which was a disaster. The drawers in the kitchen were all ripped open and their contents spilling out. There was broken glass from cups and picture frames all over the entryway, leading to the living room. Every step they took made a loud crunching noise in the eerily quiet house. When they didn’t find anything in the main living spaces they headed for Eren’s room.

As they entered, there stood in the middle of the room, the man himself. Matt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

The door slowly swung open as they walked into the house which was a disaster. The drawers in the kitchen were all ripped open and their contents spilling out. There was broken glass from cups and picture frames all over the entryway, leading to the living room. Every step they took made a loud crunching noise in the eerily quiet house. When they didn’t find anything in the main living spaces they headed for Eren’s room.

As they entered, there stood in the middle of the room, the man himself. Matt. 

“Matt, what are you doing here?” Erwin asked

He was staring at Eren’s bed when he started laughing to himself and shaking his head. His face was stoic. His other hand was hidden by his side, but as he turned toward them they saw a knife glimmering in his hand. It seemed to be a long 5 inch knife like a jagged kitchen knife. 

“You know, it’s funny how he’s here now, he could be mine. Ha. But, you.”

Matt pointed his knife at Levi.

“You had to come back. You had to have him and deceive him! You already had your chance!”

He started walking around the room, pointing the knife and sneering at Levi.

“You ruined him and marked him and used him and he is mine! Ha ha!! He will be mine and he is mine and, heh, that stupid dog was just a way to get Hanji to trust me!! I need his body, I need him.”

Levi raised the gun up to Matt’s face and was shaking in anger.

“You son of a Bitch!! I knew you couldn’t be trusted!! I knew it!!”

Levi clicked the safety off just as Erwin grabbed his arm and asked Matt,

“You can’t get to Eren and if you’ve done your research you would know we have places to hide him. I know you are smarter than that. So why? Why are you here now?”

Matt seemed to have forgotten that Erwin was there until he spoke. He looked from Levi to Erwin with a smirk and a laugh.

“Hmm, Do you think i really came unprepared?”

There was a moment of silence as they all just looked at one another. The house was deadly silent before Hanji voice broke the confusion. 

“SOMEONE CALL 911! EREN ISN’T RESPONSIVE OR BREATHING!!!”


	12. Chapter 12

There was a moment of silence as they all just looked at one another. The house was deadly silent before Hanji's voice broke the confusion. 

“SOMEONE CALL 911! EREN ISN’T RESPONSIVE OR BREATHING!!!”

-

Levi turned around debating whether to run down stairs to Eren like his alpha was telling him to, or to keep Matt where he was and get some real answers. Levi nudged Erwin and told him to go call 911 and check on them.

As Erwin ran downstairs as Levi snarled at Matt who was still smirking and nonchalantly walking around the room. 

"You see Levi Eren should really pay attention to what people put in his drinks at cafes. Someone might just slip something in there."

Levi looked shocked before asking, 

"So, you fucking killed him? Shit. I need to get down there."

He looked between Matt and the door

"Oh no..no." replied Matt, "I would never kill Eren. I need him alive. It's a pill to stop his heart for a while."

Matt looked down at his watch and held up five fingers. Putting one down after each tick of the clock. When his last finger went down he looked up to a confused Levi when they heard Hanji yell from downstairs, 

"I've got a pulse!! He's alive!! Erwin, stop cpr for a second he's breathing now!!"

Levi was so distracted by the fact that Eren was okay that he didn't notice that Matt was halfway out the window. The last thing he said before he jumped down and took off running as Levi shot at him was, 

"Don't underestimate me. Eren will be mine."

\------ time skip------

They all sat in the hospital as the doctor checked Eren's vitals and made sure the drug was out of his system and hadn't caused any damage to his heart or other organs. 

Levi was silently seething over the fact that he had missed when he shot at Matt. He would love to see that man's head on a stick right now for trying to hurt Eren this way. 

Hanji was talking with Erwin over how Matt got the drug into the Eren's cup let alone how he even got his hands on such a thing. He clearly knew their schedules and planned out everything down to the second. 

"Eren's Family?"

The doctor called.

They all hurried over to him and hoped to go straight back to see Eren but He had some things to say first. 

"Well, uh, as you know Mr.Jaeger was given a drug to stop his heart. Fortunately, he will be fine with some rest. But, he is a little confused right now. He remembers getting home and then the rest is blank for him. It's usual for patients who went through sudden cardiac trauma such as his to have some time missing, so he may start to remember when he is back home. For now I suggest only one or two visitors at a time as to not overwhelm him. Who would like to come back and see him?"

Hanji and Erwin looked at Levi and he nodded before following the doctor down the hall to Eren's room. He gave a quiet knock before entering. 

Eren was sitting upright with Titan laying by his feet as usual. When Titan saw it was Levi he laid his head back down but kept an eye on them as Levi pulled up a chair and asked, 

"How are you feeling?"

Eren looked a little worried and the heart monitor sped up slightly making Levi worry a little.

"Well," Eren said, "I don't remember much but I heard the doctor say Matt did something to cause this and Titan has seemed more alert, but…." 

He trailed off. Levi gently grabbed his hand to reassure him and asked, 

"But?"

"Well, i'm sorry if i caused this and i know you must be mad and Hanji's probably disappointed , i can't remember but i probably did something and i'm so sorry that i can't,"

Levi squeezed his hand and reached up to wipe the Omega's tears and made sure to release a calming scent to help him calm down.

"Eren. Kitten, you did nothing wrong. Matt gave you a pill in your drink to temporarily stop your heart so he could take you from me. But, I promise that won't happen and none of us are mad or upset. You're gonna be fine and I promise to protect you okay?"

Eren let out a small giggle and held Levi's hand to his cheek 

"I forgot about that nickname."

"Well if i remember correctly it was your favorite."

"Yeah, It is. Levi?"

"Yes, kitten?"

"I'm really tired, um… will you stay with me please?"

"Of course."

Levi got up and kissed his forehead before laying down next to Eren and wrapping his arms around the boy who began to softly purr which put a smile on the Alpha's face. Soon they were both sound asleep and left the guarding of the door to Titan who seemed to be more content now that Levi was here to also help protect their precious boy.

A/N: Sorry i’ve been gone so long. I have been changing my life a lot and moving back to Denver from Portland. I did two years of college getting an art degree but decided to drop that this year to train to be an EMT. so yeah a lot of changes in my life but i'm hoping to get back on a regular update schedule. Next week will be a long chapter. Anyway Thanks for all the support!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hopefully you all are washing your hands and staying safe during this crazy time. This chapter is all fluff but, next chapter will be a special smut one. That’s right, it’s finally time!! Also I forgot that this was an omegaverse so i'll be referencing that a lot more. Anyway, Enjoy!!

It had been a couple days since Eren had been discharged from the hospital. He was currently living with Levi since they knew that Matt was capable of accessing Hanji and Erwin’s house. Luckily Levi was very concerned with cleanliness as well as security, so he had the top notch locks and cameras at his place. The Police had also been notified and had a search warrant out for Matt.

Eren had gotten used to living with Levi again and sleeping in the same bed. It made him feel much more comfortable to cuddle up in his arms again and remember the good old days. Levi had obviously changed from the way he acted towards Eren and how he gave him more control around the house. Before when Eren would put a dish in the wrong spot or not scrub the floors a certain way, Levi would tell Eren how wrong he was and would move him aside to do it himself. Now Levi didn’t mind. He still was a stickler for keeping the laundry put in the hamper and having the dishes done after dinner, but he didn’t care if they did the dishes later or if one shirt was on the ground. Eren knew Levi had worked to be a better man while he was gone and it was very much appreciated.

Currently, the pair were on the couch watching a movie. Eren seemed to not be focused and kept moving around in Levi’s arms. Something was bothering him and Levi was gonna find out what it was.

“Eren?” 

“Sorry, i’ll stop moving around.”

Levi paused the movie, “No it’s not that, it’s just… is something bothering you. I’m here to talk if you want to.”

Eren turned towards him and grabbed his hand. 

“Levi, I haven’t had a heat in a long time and now that I can't take suppressants it will probably happen in a week or so and I'm kinda scared. I would like you to be there but, do you think it’s too soon? I don’t wanna make you do anything. I mean.. I can probably handle it myself if you don’t wanna be here.” 

Levi grabbed Eren by the chin so that they were making eye contact.

“Eren, I treated you so badly before, but if you will let me, I would love to be by your side through everything. This heat will be extra painful since you’ve skipped it for so long and I don’t want you to suffer by yourself. I wanna be there to feed you and bathe you. Will you let me do that?”

Eren started tearing up as he moved closer to give Levi a kiss. They separated and Levi spoke, 

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Yes, Levi”

They fell asleep that night curled close together, with Levi scent marking Eren everytime he woke up.

Timeskip  
\--------------------

The next morning Eren woke up and didn’t feel Levi’s arms around him anymore, he did however smell like the alpha and smiled at the fact that he had been scentmarked again. His inner omega was feeling gleeful and he felt like crying with happiness for the first time in years. 

The smell of pancakes hit his nose and he smiled to know that Levi was still there and not at work. Eren hopped out of bed and felt like having more of Levi’s scent on him so he opened up the closet and grabbed a black shirt out that smelt of his alpha. He took off his pj shirt and put it on. It was a little big on him and reached his mid thigh. He was wearing shorts but it kinda looked like he was only wearing the shirt.

He walked into the kitchen to find Levi listening to music while he made breakfast. Eren walked up and hugged him from behind, while hiding his face in Levi’s back.

“Well, good morning love bug.” Levi said

“Good morning Levi”

Levi turned around to embrace Eren in a hug. He picked up the smaller boy and placed him on the counter.

“I see you helped yourself to my shirt. Are you wearing any bottoms under there?”

He tried to playfully lift up the shirt to peak as Eren squealed and grabbed his hands preventing him from lifting it any higher

“Levi!!! Of course, I'm wearing shorts, silly!”

He giggled as Levi pouted and whispered in his ear, 

“Aw, darn, I would have preferred nothing underneath.” making Eren blush.

Luckily for Eren breakfast was done so Levi served them a plate and brought it to the table. Levi pulled Eren into his lap and fed them both as Eren rambled about some random things that had happened while they were seperated. Levi felt content and his inner Alpha was quiet for the first time in a while since the omega was back in his life and safe. 

One thing Levi noticed throughout the day though was slight mood changes with Eren, He knew Eren’s heat was coming up but suspected it might be sooner than either of them thought. Possibly within the next few days, so he made sure to get lots of food and water. He got Eren’s favorite peach scented bubble bath soap and scheduled for Hanji to watch Titan during this time so they wouldn’t have to worry about walking him. It was good that Eren was living with him for now since Matt didn’t know his address and he was sure that they would be safe no matter what. All that was left was to wait for Eren’s heat to hit and pray that it wouldn’t be too painful since Levi would be there to hopefully ease the pain. They would just have to wait and see.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will also be smut ;-)  
also i dont own this art so credits to who ever does

The next day Levi woke up to an empty bed. He looked at the clock and saw 6am, before seeing that one of his pillows was gone. The closet in his room was opened and he could see empty hangers on the floor. He stretched for a second before getting up and going to find where Eren was. The living room was empty so he walked down the hall and stopped in front of his office door where he smelt a sweet smell coming from behind the door that was slightly cracked open. Before he could enter the door opened and Eren came stumbling out with two hoodies and a blanket of Levi’s that he had left in there.

“What the..”

Eren didn’t even acknowledge him as he kept walking back to their room with Levi following closely behind. When they entered, Eren went to a pile of blankets and the alpha’s clothes. Levi hadn’t even noticed this little nest of his since he had been focused on just finding Eren. It made sense that his pillow was missing now since it was put into the nest along with most of his clothes. 

The omega sat in the middle of his pile and mumbled to himself as he rearranged the hoodies and pulled at the blankets until he was satisfied and layed down only to immediately fall back asleep. 

Levi wanted to enter the nest and cuddle his omega, but it was considered a major violation of privacy for an alpha to enter the nest without being invited in, even if they are mated. Instead, he decided to get completely ready to help Eren. While he slept, Levi brought a case of water from the kitchen into the room along with medicine like motrin and heating pads. He made sure he had the omega’s favorite bubble bath in the bathroom for aftercare and a couple changes of sheets for the bed, just in case. 

A couple hours later Eren had woken up and felt excruciating pain in his body. He couldn’t pinpoint an exact area but his omega was screaming at him in his head, “MATE! MATE! MATE!”

It had been so long since he mated that his body and inner omega were not taking it well. It’s as if they were rebelling or punishing him. It hurt so bad that he started screaming in pain and tried to curl up deeper into the nest that smelt of his alpha. The scent was getting stronger as his alpha entered the room and he immediately sat up and looked for him with blurry eyes from the tears that he couldn’t hold back. Levi was now in front of him, but not in his nest. 

“Please Alpha.”

Levi hesitated,

“Do I have permission to enter your nest Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha please it hurts so bad!”

He screamed in pain again as he bared his neck for Levi who quickly took the opportunity and scent marked the smaller boy who instantly felt less pained and relieved. Levi smelt different, like mint and lilac while Eren smelt of cinnamon and strawberries. It was a weird combination but it smelt heavenly and sweet to Levi. 

They held eachother in their arms rejoicing in the feeling until Eren started rubbing against Levi and started kissing his ear and neck as he spoke in a raspy almost tired voice, “Fuck me Alpha. I need you in me please. I feel so empty without you in me.”

Levi's eyes widened and his inner alpha growled loudly.

Before he knew it Eren was picked up and thrown onto the bed. He was breathing heavy as he watched Levi rip off his own clothes before crawling onto the bed still growling. Eren was wearing only a large shirt of Levi’s which gave the alpha perfect access. He grabbed Eren’s leg and started leaving little bite marks and kisses from his calf to his inner thigh making the boy beneath him moan and squirm in need. Levi grabbed his hips and ran his hands up his chest under the shirt he was wearing, lightly playing with Eren’s now, hard nipples. He pulled the shirt off him and whispered to him,

“You know better than to tease me, little one, talking like such a horny slut.”

Eren felt more slick run down his thigh as Levi made his dick twitch with his words and touches. He couldn’t take it anymore. He rolled onto his stomach When Levi sat back and presented his ass to him.

“Mmm, please fuck me, please daddy it hurts.”

Eren felt more and more pain return as Levi made him hornier and hornier. 

Levi smacked his ass earning a small yelp. “You're lucky it’s your heat or I would make you beg for this dick. For now your wish is my command, Princess.”

Eren wiggled his ass in the air before Levi slowly stuck two fingers in. His hole was soaking wet from slick and stretched quickly as the two fingers scissored him. Eren moaned into Levi’s pillow that he had pulled into his arms.

“Please I need more. I need your cock Alpha”

This sent Levi over the edge. He lined his stiff cock up to Eren’s wormhole and pushed his head in. 

“Ahh” Eren clenched around that thick inch that entered but gasped in shock as he felt Levi’s full 9 inch shaft slam into him. All his pain went away as he only felt overwhelming pleasure and he immediately came onto the bed.

“Oh fuck, so sexy Eren coming from my dick alone. And you're already hard again.”

Levi pulled out and slammed his full length back in as Eren’s eyes rolled back into his head and he drooled onto the pillow. 

“Fuck, you’re fucking tight hole sucking me in.”

“Alpha!!”

Levi kept thrusting in and out faster and faster. He pulled Eren onto his knees as his head fell back on Levi’s shoulder. 

“Alpha mark me!”

Eren had given him permission before his heat to mark him again so Levi did as he was told. 

The Alpha first wrapped his hand around Eren’s small twitching cock and started pumping along with his thrusts. They were both breathing heavily as Levi bared his fangs and sunk them into Eren’s exposed shoulder. 

“Oh fuck, Alpha!”

Levi gave no warning as he came into Eren. Feeling this warm liquid fill his insides, Eren came hard onto his own stomach for the second time that morning. He felt Levi’s knot start to stretch him open even more. He smiled and passed out from exhaustion. 

Levi laid him down carefully on the bed and reached to grab a washcloth on the nightstand to clean them off. When finished he covered them with a blanket, his knot still connecting them and cuddled Eren from behind. Before he let sleep overtake him as well he kissed Eren’s forehead.

“Sleep well baby, I love you, and i’ll never leave you ever again.”

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This gets real smutty and steamy so prepare yourself. Also hope this helps during Quarantine. *wink* *wink* lol anyway enjoy.

Levi woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. He turned to look at the clock to see that it was noon. This was the latest he had slept in for years considering he hadn’t had to take care of an Omega in Heat for a long time. It was tiring for him, so he could only imagine how Eren was feeling after probably forgetting how it would feel to be in pain while in a dazed state and horny for seven days straight. 

All night Levi would wake up every 4 hours to Eren whining in pain and clutching his stomach. Levi would give him painkillers and some water which Eren seemed to sleep through, just instinctively drinking the water and getting the meds down before settling down.

Now as the sun was coming through the window the bed was a mess with their clothes and sheets disheveled. He hadn’t done as good of a job of cleaning them with the washcloth as he thought. They were both still sweaty and covered in things that Levi couldn’t help but cringe at, until he looked at Eren’s peaceful face. 

His chocolate brown hair falling over his forehead and plump lips and cheeks covered with freckles like stars in the milky way, and perfectly placed across his face as if placed one by one by angels. It was half an hour before he could peel his eyes away from the Omega’s features. Sighing in content and wonder, Levi sat up and walked to the bathroom to start a shower for them. When he picked up Eren from the bed he hummed in content and nuzzled into Levi’s chest as he was carried bridal style into the bathroom and placed down to sit on the counter.

“Eren, kitten, I need you to wake up for a minute. We need to wash off real quick and then we can take a bath, okay?”

“Mmm, i’m sore and tired.”

“I know baby just stand for two minutes and I'll wash you off.”

Eren slowly woke himself up enough to stay standing as Levi washed his body before keeping true to his promise and running a bath. He just needed to get them clean enough that they wouldn’t be soaking in filth. He would have gagged and possibly thrown up if they sat in a bath of dirt and old cum. 

Luckily Eren had a clear enough head to let them get cleaned up and sit down in the tub before the Omega started rubbing his thighs together with his back against Levi’s chest and almost panting in need. 

“Oh god, please alpha… it hurts!”

“Fuck, let me drain the tub real quick.”

Before he could reach the drain plug, Eren turned around and looked up at the Alpha with lust filled eyes and started sucking on his neck leaving more and more hickeys. He rubbed his hard dick against Levi’s making them both moan. What made Levi give in is what Eren said in between lightly biting his neck.

“We’ve can do it in the bath Alpha. I don’t care where I just need your knott to fill me up. I wanna ride you so fucking hard.”

Levi growled possessively and pulled Eren so that he was sitting up and straddling him.

“Fuck. You’re gonna ride me and cum without touching yourself you little slut. So needy for my cock to be up your ass, you can’t even wait.” 

Luckily Levi had thought they might do it in the bathroom so he put a drawer next to the tub full of fun little goodies. He reached over digging through to find a small rubber ring which he quickly slid onto Eren’s dick earning a satisfyingly loud moan from Eren as slick flowed into the water. 

“Don’t disappoint me Kitten.”

Eren lifted his hips and lined up Levi’s massive hard dick to his tight hole. He groaned as the head popped into his ass. Already filling him up and making him sigh in satisfaction. What he didn’t expect is Levi had no plan of letting Eren have any control, and before he could register what happened Levi gripped Eren’s hips and slammed him down onto his dick. Eren’s eyes rolled back into his head as he screamed in pleasure and slight pain. 

He almost came from just that but the cock ring he was wearing prevented it and only caused his dick to throb in need of release. 

“Oh!!!! LEvi Im GoNNa!! Oh FuCk I.. NeEd!!”

He couldn’t finish his sentence before Levi began thrusting upward sloshing water out of the bath and filling the Omega as much as he could.

“You need to come.. My little cocksleeve thought he could be in charge, huh?”

He pulled out of Eren making him gasp before he was lifted up and put on his knees with his Ass in the air and his elbows on the tub edge. 

Levi smacked his ass leaving a deep red mark before lining his dick up with Eren’s ass again but not entering quite yet.

Eren could feel the dick sitting against his hole and whine in need while wiggling his hips.

“What did I tell you Omega? Who’s in charge of your pleasure?”  
“Ahh, You are. Levi!!! Alpha please!! Fuck me hard!!!”

Before he could breathe Levi slowly pushed his dick into Eren’s hole until he was all the way in, then pulled all the way out and slammed back in making Eren drool in pleasure. Levi’s dick was starting to swell and throb as he kept thrusting in and out feeling Eren’s walls grip him tightly and pulse. 

“MMm, come with me Baby boy.” Levi kissed Eren’s neck and shoulders as he pulled the cock ring off his swollen dick causing cum to gush out into the bath and at the same time Levi came inside Eren. They both moaned in pleasure but Eren was biting his lip and gripping the tub in ecstasy as he came twice in a row just from that session of fucking.They were breathing hard and couldn’t think clearly as they heaved in exhaustion. He passed out as Levi’s knott connected them together.

After a few minutes Levi came back to his senses and calmed down as he laid the sleeping Omega against him to wait for his knot to deflate. 

It was then that he realized that there was water all over the floor as the bath was half empty. And now he felt like gagging as they sat in the slick and cum filled bath. Now he was gonna have to shower them again. Great. -_-

TimeSkip to after Heat  
\---------------------

Eren was now out of his heat and laying on Levi’s chest in their bed. Their room was destroyed with empty water bottles and clothes and blankets thrown everywhere. 

It was silent for a second as they thought about how much cleaning this meant for them.

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“I know we made a mess, but i forgot how much of a sex god you are. I think that made my heat a lot less painful and easier so thank you.”

“Well, I'm sorry you had to forget but I hope you never have to forget again. I love you”

“I love you too, Heichou.”


	16. Chapter 16

Eren Pov  
\-----

I was so excited to be living with Levi again. He had asked me to move in with him again. Titan and his kitten were the best of friends and I was able to spend the days talking about life ahead of us with Levi. 

So far, everything was going great. Today I was especially excited because I had moved my clothes and things into Levi’s place, but since I had been pretty depressed the last couple years my clothes consisted of plain shirts and black jeans. I had a few other items that fit my style but not much. When Levi saw this he had questioned me.

“Hey, Eren what happened to all the bright clothes you used to have?”

“Oh, well I threw them away a while ago, because i just wasn’t in the mood to ever wear them.”

“Well.”

Levi hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder.

“Why don’t I take my favorite little omega shopping on my next day off. Sounds good to you?”

“Aw Levi you really don’t have to spend your money on me. Isn’t there something you wanna get?”

“Not really, I have everything I need now that you're back in my life. I wanna spoil you and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“Ok fine.”

He turned me around in his arms and pulled me into a gentle kiss. I placed my head against his chest as he held me and we stayed like this for awhile just enjoying each other's scents and the feeling of being together again. After a while we heard the doorbell ring and Levi growled at the thought of having to let me go and seeing random people.

He let me go and walked to the door to answer it. As he looked at the camera he had set up facing the entrance he groaned and went to unlock the door.

“God, i have a headache already thinking about this visit,”

I was a little confused on why he would say this, but I understood as soon as he opened the door.”  
“LEVI!!!! Hi Shorty!!  
Of course it was Hanji that had him so annoyed.

“What the hell did you call me, shitty four eyes?! Why are you and Eyebrows here?”

They shoved past him and into the house. I was sitting on the couch with Titan laying on the ground as Hanji came into the living room and crushed me in a hug.

“Can’t i visit my favorite boy without a reason?”

I couldn’t breathe as she kept tightening the hug

“No you can not four eyes. Get out and stop hugging Eren he can’t fucking breathe.” She let go of me and decided to sit on the floor with Titan petting him.

“Ah come on Levi, don’t be so mean. We brought French Pastries from your favorite shop!!”

Levi looked at Erwin who lifted up a bag from “La Patisserie.” That seemed to convince him as he just grabbed the bag and walked to the kitchen. 

Erwin sat down on the couch and asked, “So, how is life with Levi so far? If we need to we’ll beat him up.”

I laughed, “No it’s all good. He is really nice to me like before and is even taking me shopping on his next day off. I forgot what a nightmare feels like since I haven't had one lately and whenever I get anxious either Titan or him are around to calm me down.”

Hanji chimed in, “Well that’s good cause like Erwin said if we need to we will beat his ass!!”

Erwin chuckled at how amped up Hanji seemed. Levi walked in and picked me up placing me on his lap and putting his arms around my waist.

“Calm down Hanji you don’t have to beat me up or lecture me again. I really love Eren and I plan on never hurting him again, okay?”

“hhm , okay i trust you Levi.”

The rest of the night we just hung out and talked about how each of us were doing. Hanji and Erwin stayed through dinner even though Levi strongly protested. All night Hanji rambled about experiments she is doing or wanting to try and Erwin silently listening and laughing everytime Levi yelled at her for something stupid. Everything was going great. And it was going to get even better next week when Levi and I would spend all day at the mall.


	17. Chapter 17

Eren pov

-

I woke up with the sun shining in the window and Levi running his hand through my hair as I slept on his chest. I yawned and relaxed into his touch as he kept playing with my hair and kissed my forehead when he saw that I was awake.

“Good morning Kitten. Are you ready to go shopping today? We’ll get you new clothes and even get Titan some new toys.”

I snuggled into his chest.

“Yes, but I wanna stay here with you for a little longer. Just five minutes.”

He smirked and let out a small chuckle at how clingy I was being. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

“Okay five minutes. Then we’ll get up and I'll make you breakfast while you shower. Any requests?”

“Mmm, pancakes?”

“Anything for you.”

We finally got up for the day and took a nice long shower before dressing in a white cropped tee with black jeans and my black converse. I then put on some bracelets and tied my green flannel around my waist to complete the outfit. When I looked in the mirror I was quite happy with what I saw for once. 

It took a second to remind myself that it's okay to have my arms showing even with my residual scars. My weight was getting back to normal and my body was healing thanks to Levi realizing his mistakes and wanting to be back in my life. It was a long time and a tough time getting to where we are now and sometimes didn’t seem worth the pain but now I felt proud of what I overcame and proud of Levi’s growth. 

I walked into the kitchen to see Levi petting Titan and throwing a ball for him across the living room. Titan was chasing the ball and running back to Levi who patted his head and threw the ball again, laughing to himself. He looked happy and Titan seemed incredibly excited to have someone new to play with. Levi’s kitten seemed to be just lounging in the sun coming through the window as they played.

Titan brought one of his rope toys into the kitchen and started playing tug of war with Levi who was still laughing and talking with Titan.

Neither of them had noticed me yet so I just stood there happily watching them as they bonded. Levi had once told me that he didn’t like dogs, but now he seemed so fine with it.

When i laughed as Levi lost to Titan who ran around triumphantly showing off his toy, Levi looked up at me and smiled.

“Hey, breakfast is ready.” He stood up and grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him and kissing my face all around. I giggled. 

“You're so silly Levi.”

He took a look at my outfit and sighed in content.

“Wow, you look so gorgeous Eren.”

“Thanks, you look very handsome as well.”

He took my hand and led me to the table where we both sat down to eat breakfast and talk about where we wanted to go today.

Timeskip

\--------

We got in the car with Titan and drove to the mall holding hands the whole way. We arrived and went to every store just trying things on and joking around. I try on so many skirts and cute shirts as Levi just compliments me, boosting my confidence even more. 

“What do you think about these jeans Levi?”

“Well, give me a spin.”

I give a turn as he smiles wider.

“Looks perfect. Cups your ass beautifully.”

“Levi!!”

I blush as he just laughs.

After a couple hours we leave with bags of clothes and head to the pet store.

“Hey, Levi I thought you didn’t like dogs?”

“Yeah, well, before I was a very serious angry person which I didn't realize. I hated most animals and people. But, now I realize that I want to spend my life with you and experience things in the moment. So, I didn't realize before that dogs are pretty cool. Also Titan makes you happy and protects you so i really appreciate him.”

“Levi, I'm so glad you changed and came back. I love you.”

“I love you too Eren.”

We ended up getting lots of clothes and toys for Titan. Not for us. Maybe next time. (lol)

Everything was going good. We were a couple again and had each other for support at all times. Matt still loomed in the back of our minds, but we would cross that bridge when the time came.


	18. Chapter 18

Eren pov

I woke up around 6am and felt the bed next to me empty, but I could hear the shower on meaning Levi was getting ready to go to work. He always gets up around 6 to shower and get dressed, then makes breakfast and always leaves a plate for me on the table for when I wake up. Since I felt pretty awake I decided to get up and get dressed for the day. I put on a pair of shorts and a plain shirt. When Levi got out of the shower he was wearing a towel around his waist and was rubbing a smaller hand towel through his hair to dry it. He was distracted by drying off and didn’t notice me at first. He was softly singing some type of french song. It sounded so gorgeous and soothing. I was a little disappointed when he stopped singing as he looked up at me and gave me one of the sweetest smiles. 

“Good Morning love. You’re up early today.” he said.

“Yeah well. It’s nice to see you before you go to work.”

He lifted my chin slightly upward and pressed his lips to mine for a kiss. Levi pulled away leaving my lips feeling empty. I whined in slight protest and he chuckled under his breath at my pouting. 

“Mmm. I hate when you go to work.” I replied

“I know, baby. But i’ll be back early today.”

“Ok.”

Third person pov

After Levi had made them breakfast and left, Eren decided to spend the day cleaning the house and just watching movies, but quickly got bored. Luckily Hanji had decided to visit, which at first scared him since she harshly banged on the door scaring him and making Titan growl at the door. At first he pulled his phone out in case he needed to call Levi or even 911. Until he heard who was on the other side of the door. 

“Eren, honey!!”

He took a sigh of relief and Titan visibly put his guard slightly down at hearing her voice. He walked to the door with his phone still pulled up with a speed dial to call Levi in case Hanji was being threatened to knock on the door or if someone had a recording of her voice. The camera that showed the front door though, implied that she was by herself. 

He let her in and she ended up spending a couple hours just hanging out and talking with him. They talked about how Eren was feeling much better about his relationship with Levi and how Eren was more comfortable with his body, even though he couldn’t have kids now. Hanji told him how proud she was of him. Unfortunately she had other errands to run so she left an hour later.

Eren had just sat down on the couch when he noticed Hanji’s phone on the coffee table. Of course she would forget something so important. The door opened and he sighed while grabbing the phone and walking over. He hadn’t locked the door since he forgot so it made sense that hanji would walk back in

“Hanji, you left your phone you clutz!!” he laughed, but didn’t hear her reply at all. Titan had rounded the corner to the doorway before him and was growling and barking. Eren stopped in his tracks as he heard who started talking.

“I think i actually something else here”

It was Matt.

Eren tried to slowly and quietly step backwards toward the patio door. He also pulled out his phone and speed dialed Levi. That’s when Eren heard a gunshot that echoed through the house and Titan yelping in pain. He heard Titan’s body drop to the floor as he clasped his hands over his mouth to quiet his gasp. His eyes were immediately clouded with tears. Through the phone in his hand he would hear Levi yelling and asking what was going on and telling someone on his end to call 911. 

Matt rounded the corner as Eren reached the patio and was panicky unlocking that door. Just as the door slid open Matt grabbed Eren by the hair and threw him to the ground. Matt grabbed his ankle and started dragging him toward the front door as Eren screamed and kicked, trying to get Matt to let him go. Matt let go of him only to get on top of him and pin Eren’s arms down. 

He then grabbed handcuffs from his pocket and cuffed Eren’s hands together to be able to hold them down with one hand. The whole time Eren was kicking and screaming until Matt grabbed his chin and forced their lips together and in a matter of seconds Eren felt Matt force some pill down his throat. Then Matt put the gun to his head,

“Swallow it!! Or Levi loses his precious boy toy!!” 

Eren sniffles as tears continue to run down his face and he swallows, making Matt smile. 

“Good boy Eren.”

Eren almost immediately felt weak and his limbs felt paralyzed as Matt picked him up and through him over his shoulder. As he tried to keep his eyes open he saw Titan on the ground whining with his back leg bleeding. Eren tried to keep his eyes open but felt his conscious fading. He saw Matt open his trunk and place him inside before closing it, encasing him in darkness. If only he was stronger to hold off Matt for longer and not give in. He heard sirens in the distance as he completely passed out. He knew those sirens were for him but he also knew Matt would be gone by then and he was too weak to do anything.


	19. Chapter 19

Levi pov

-

I raced home and ran up to the front door to see Hanji in tears and police men everywhere. One of them had Titan laying in his backseat with his back leg wrapped to take him to the local vet. The scene was chaos as they were making reports of what they assumed had happened and who was involved.

It was as if time slowed and my vision was blurred. I could have been there to protect Eren, but I wasn't. I had lost him for the second time.

Hanji turned to me and hugged me. Normally I would push her away and call her Shitty Glasses, but for now I just let her cry into my shoulder and distract me from my thoughts of the situation.

“Levi, i’m so sorry. I left my phone when I visited and I forgot to tell him to lock the door. It’s all my fault.”

It took me a second to process what she said but when I did I realized something.

“Actually, Hanji, I think Matt already knew where I lived somehow and so he would have gotten Eren anyway, but we know Matt is a quick individual and tactical so he could have snuck in and stolen Eren anyway. So why did he make a show of shooting Titan only to disable him and giving Eren enough time to call me?”

It was silent for a moment before Hanji turned away and punched the wall hard enough to cause a dent and surprise Levi as well as all the police officers around. She screamed as she hit the wall,

“SON OF A BITCH!!!!! I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM.”

“Uhh, Hanji?”

“That bastard always talked about how he hates to see Eren in pain because of you and how he wished you were in Eren’s shoes and blah. Blah, blah! He never shut up about it, so of course he would make a show of stealing Eren. He knows it would hurt you to hear Eren on the phone and be too late to stop him from taking what he wants. He wants to see you squirm and suffer! When I find him i’ll make him suffer!!”

One of the police officers stepped forward slowly toward Hanji as she was seething with rage.

“Um.. sorry to interrupt but, you know who did this?”

As Hanji stepped outside to cool off I turned toward the officer.

“Yes, his name is Matt. he used to work at the local pet store.”

The officer looked shocked and radioed to who i assume is his superiors saying that Adam was the one that did this and they would need all hands on deck.

“I said Matt not Adam!” i replied

“Yes I know. This man you know as Matt is actually a man named Adam Torres. I assume you may have heard of him considering he runs the biggest omega sex trafficking ring in the country.”

I could feel my nails digging into my palm as I clenched my fists in anger.

“Yes, i’ve heard of that fucker!”

“Well, one of our officers recognised him at the pet store and alerted us, unfortunately Adam noticed our officers and ran away before backup could arrive. We have been searching for him ever since.”

“I’ll find him if it’s the last thing i do.”

“Sir please leave that to us.”

“Fuck you!! This is my Omega. I'm also searching for him whether you like it or not!!”

I turned to walk outside grabbing Hanji on the way to my car and heading to go talk to Erwin. I could tell Hanji was confused as I demanded she follow me and hopped in my car with her. I didn’t answer any of her questions as I dialed Erwin’s number and drove off toward his work.

*ring* *ring*

“Levi! I heard what happened from Hanji. What can i do to help?”

I gripped the steering wheel as I started explaining my plan to Hanji and Erwin.

“Listen very closely Erwin, you know the Torres family we have collected evidence on?”

“Yes our business rivals who are apparently involved in sex trafficking? What does this have to do with Matt taking Eren?”

“Matt doesn’t exist.”

“What?!” Hanji and Erwin both yelled

“Matt is Adam Torres, the next Torres company ceo. So, I need you to find everything we have dug up on them so far and put it together. Also take the photos I sent you of Adam’s room with all that shit of Eren and that journal detailed illegal actions he wants to do and has done and put that together as well. I’m picking you up and we are going to Mr.Torres. We are going to blackmail and threaten him until he gives us his son’s location. Make sure to pack up our hand guns and ammo as well. He needs to know we are serious. I’ll be there in 1 minute. Be ready.”

I hung up and sped up toward our destination. Hanji was quite shocked about what she had just heard, but I was so pissed she knew to just stay silent and go along with it. I was getting Eren back no matter who tried to stand in the way.

Eren pov

\----

I woke up with a headache which I assumed was from when Matt eventually pulled over only to open the trunk and knock me out by hitting my head on the trunk floor.

I was in a dog kennel that was only big enough for me to curl up to lay down and hunch over if I was sitting up. The room the cage was in had concrete walls and rusted pipes around and one door. It was dark with just a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling.

I reached up towards my neck to find a collar with a lock on it. It was quite tight so i knew it would definitely leave bruising. My wrists also had cuffs with locks on each one. They were not connected though so i could at least move my arms separately.

My throat felt dry, but otherwise I didn't seem to have any injuries besides the head.

A few minutes after I woke up the door in the room opened and Matt stepped inside smirking and crouching down to my leval as i cowared away from him as much as i could in this cage.

“Good morning, my little pet”


	20. Chapter 20

Recap

I reached up towards my neck to find a collar with a lock on it. It was quite tight so i knew it would definitely leave bruising. My wrists also had cuffs with locks on each one. They were not connected though so i could at least move my arms separately.

My throat felt dry, but otherwise I didn't seem to have any injuries besides the head. 

A few minutes after I woke up the door in the room opened and Matt stepped inside smirking.

“Rise and Shine my little pet”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren pov  
-  
I looked up at Matt who leaned on the dog kennel I was in and smirked at me as I cowered away from him but glared with all my might.

He kicked the cage which made me jump in shock

“Eren, i’m not gonna touch you.”

“Then why the fuck am i here?!” i yelled

He kicked the cage way harder this time which actually hurt this time and moved the cage a couple inches

“Watch your tongue! You are here because Omegas who can not burden Alphas with children are extremely valuable. You are gonna make me millions unlike the other omegas I've sold. So i won’t touch you cause i don’t wanna damage the merchandise i’ve worked so hard to find. But, if you decide to try and escape or don’t obey me I won't hesitate to let my workers have their way with you. So no talking and do as I say.” 

He turned to leave but stopped and called over his shoulder, “Oh, and the name is Adam Torres. Not Matt”

He left me in the dark for hours or maybe days after that. All i could tell was that i was starving and smelt horrible and just wanted to see Levi again

Levi pov

It had been 3 days since Eren disappeared and I hadn't stopped looking for him since. I hadn’t eaten very well or slept and now I had a prominent 5 oclock shadow from not taking time to clean myself up. The house was a mess and I had hanji and erwin looking after my cat while I worked to get ready to talk to Adam’s dad. Erwin and I tried to go three days ago but his company was closed for a few days for some event they were doing and he wasn’t at his house. Today though we knew Mr. Torres would be there so Erwin parked outside while I grabbed my handgun and some ammunition just in case. I slammed my door, not bothering to lock it and got in the car while Erwin looked surprised. 

“Woah Levi I have never seen you with stubble, or with a regular t-shirt and jeans on.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get going ok?”

“Ok”

We headed to their office building and walked inside. Luckily his secretary was easily persuaded to let us into his office for just a couple thousand in cash. I knew this would happen so I brought money with us just in case. Mr.Torres’s people are known to not get paid too well and take bribes very easily, which worked in our favor today.

We stepped inside the office to which Torres looked up only to be met with my gun pointed straight at him. Erwin closed the blinds to the rest of the floor while Torres put his hands up. 

“Why. if it isn’t Mr. Ackerman. What can i do for you?”

“Tell me where your son is.”

“I don’t know what youre talking about.”

“Don’t bullshit me”

I looked around for any cameras and then turned my gun toward myself as Erwin and Torres both looked in shock. I pulled the trigger, shooting myself in the shoulder, then shot Torres in the leg. 

Erwin yelled, “What the Fuck Levi!!” 

I gripped my shoulder that I had just shot and watched Torres writhe in pain. 

“Now if i have to kill you i can claim self defense. And honestly I'm not too concerned about ridding this world of you. So, are you gonna tell me where Adam is or do I need to shoot your other leg too? Maybe i’ll just blow your brains out now.” 

I put my gun up to his head which seemed to convince him. 

“Okay, okay, i’ll tell you just don’t shoot me again please. Okay, Adam owns the run down warehouse on the outskirts of town, that’s all I know he might be there or not.”

I thought about letting him live, but he pissed me off too much already. I pushed my gun against his head and pulled the trigger. 

“Lets go Erwin.”

I told the secretary as we left that Torres attacked me after telling me about an Omega sex trafficking ring. I gave her the warehouse address and told her to call the cops and give them this information. I slid her another couple thousand and left with Erwin to go get Eren back. 

Eren Pov  
-

I was in the cage when Adam came in and opened the kennel door, telling me to get out. He put a blindfold and shackles on my arms and legs. I was getting more and more worried that Levi wouldn’t find me before I was sold to someone who would make my life hell.

I was pushed out of the room and yelped when cold water suddenly hit me and I realized that he was hosing me down to clean me off. Which only meant that he was ready to sell me. I kept quiet as to not get hit and was pulled down a hallway, as far as i could tell, with the blindfold still on and was soon pushed to the ground and told to kneel there on what felt like concrete under my knees. I was naked and felt very exposed and uncomfortable. 

After a minute I heard Adam start speaking.

“Alright, we have a very special Omega here. He is unable to bear children meaning you can use him as much as you like and he won’t give you that burden to bear. He is marked, but when bought we will either burn the mark off or allow you the pleasure of remarking him. He is a little spitfire and stays feisty, but takes directions very nicely.” 

I felt him grab me by the hair and pull my head to the side revealing my mark on my neck from Levi. I growled at this and tried to turn my head and bite his arm, but he pulled away and pushed me to the ground. 

“As you can see he has a lot of spirit, but if you would like to break it and train him to be a perfect omega, then he is perfect for you. So, we will start the bidding at 500 thousand”

I heard a commotion of numbers being called out until someone bid 5 million and the room went quiet. 

“5 million, going once, going twice, and Sold!” Adam yelled

I felt tears going down my face as I was pulled off stage by my hair and thrown into another smaller cage while I heard other omegas being bid on.

“Please hurry, Levi” i thought as my blindfold got increasingly more soaked from my tears “I don’t wanna belong to someone else”


End file.
